madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
The Zombie grunt enemy makes up one half of the enemies in Mad Castle. Appearance They are muscular undead men with dark (presumably green or a sickly yellow) skin, who have small beady eyes that are glowing with a horrible light and large, gaping mouths with no lips, they do not wear any proper clothing, aside from the shorts they wear, and have bandages wrapped around them in the form of a mask, a "tank top" with a midriff, "armbands", a pair of "hand wraps", and a pair of "feet wraps" as well. Involvement Zombies are the "easy" type of grunt enemy in Mad Castle. Whenever a Zombie latches itself onto you, you must shake the Wii remote and nunchuck to backfist it away. They also have the unique ability to regenerate if cut horizontally in half. Whenever Death Blade has entered the stage and a Zombie attacks, a Power Struggle will commence; you must swing the Wiimote to the left to backhand the zombie into him. If you do not, you will die. Strategy The only way to kill a Zombie is through an environmental hazard, horizontally cutting them in half with the chainsaw, beating them to death, or using finishers. If left unchecked, a zombie cut in half horizontally will regenerate its lower half. Zombies are particularly annoying to grab and drag around because they never stop trying to bite you no matter how many headbutts you give them. It's not recommended that you kill a Zombie when a lot of environmental weapons are available. Zombies can also used to gain far more points than other grunts, due to their regenerative abilities, and whenever sliced in half horizontally, they will also regain full health, and by taking advantage of this, a player can get a massive amount of points from a single zombie. Quotes Jack tries to distract the Zombies with the Money Case * Howard: "Waving money at a zombie is a waste of time, like trying to scratch your ear with your elbow!" * Kreese: "I can lick my eyelids with my tongue!" * Howard: (Brief, shocked silence) "...I want a zombie to eat the part of my brain that image is stored in!" * Kreese: "A-nah A-nah A-nah." * Howard: "Stop it." * Kreese: "A-nyah A-nyah!" Trivia *They are the only type of common Grunt to not use any sort of weapon at all. * Their weakness to being cut in half horizontally or having their heads otherwise destroyed among other things is likely a reference to Zombies being weak to having their brains destroyed in popular culture. * The groans they make sound similar to the noises made by the Headcrab Zombies from the Half Life series, it is unknown if this an intentional reference or a coincidence. * Despite being said to be only vulnerable to being bisected vertically by Agent XIII, they can be killed in just about any way except for being horizontally bisected. See also * Grunt Enemy * East Zombikistan Category:Grunts Category:Mad Castle Category:Characters